LOSER
by ikonchin
Summary: Karena semakin lama aku bersembunyi, maka semakin terungkap diriku yang sebenarnya. (iKON X TWICE)
1. Chapter 1

_**LOSER (iKON X TWICE)**_

 _Cast : Yoo Jeongyeon (TWICE), Kim Jiwon (iKON), Kim Jisoo, and find the others by yourself._

 _Genre : Real life, family, sedikit romance_

 _Disclaimer : "Tidak semua hal yang kupendam bisa kuungkapkan. Aku memang seorang pengecut, aku rasa bersembunyi adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. Tapi, tidak untuk selamanya. Karena semakin lama aku bersembunyi, maka semakin terungkap diriku yang sebenarnya."_

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE.**_

 _January, 23th 2011._

 _Pengecut, itulah diriku. Yang hanya bisa diam._

 _Pengecut, itulah diriku. Membiarkan waktu terbuang percuma, memendam semua yang sesungguhnya sangat ingin ku ungkapkan._

 _Pengecut, itulah diriku. Yang rela jika merasakan sakit, demi kebahagiaan yang lain._

 _Pengecut? Ya, itulah aku. Mencintai seseorang yang jelas-jelas memiliki perasaan pada orang lain._

 _Aku memang pengecut. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan kehidupan atas semua masalah dan kegagalan yang kualami, itu sama saja dengan menyalahkan Tuhan._

 _Lalu, siapa yang pantas kusalahkan?_

* * *

 _ **PART 1.**_

Jeongyeon menutup buku diarynya, lalu merebahkan diri keatas ranjang. Pandangannya menatap langit-langit kamar, mencoba mendatangkan rasa kantuknya. Namun, bukannya tambah mengantuk, Jeongyeon merasa pikirannya makin kacau.

Penyebabnya satu, Kim Jiwon. Kakak kelas yang selama ini ia kagumi sejak pertama kali masuk SMA. Hari ini tersebar berita di penjuru sekolah jika Jiwon baru saja berkencan dengan teman sekelasnya, Kim Jisoo. Sekedar info, Jisoo dan Jiwon adalah kakak kelas bak putri dan pangeran. Selain memiliki banyak penggemar, mereka berdua juga menjadi trainee di salah satu agensi ternama Korea. Jiwon, adalah ketua ekstrakurikuler dance, dan mempunyai bakat _rapp_ yang membawanya menjadi juara di tingkat nasional. Sedangkan Jisoo, terkenal dengan kecantikannya sehingga sering ditawari menjadi model majalah, maupun iklan produk.

Sebenarnya, Jeongyeon tidak langsung mempercayai berita yang baginya adalah _'the worst news ever'_ , mengingat peraturan agensi mereka yang melarang adanya hubungan khusus sesama _trainee._ Namun Jiwon memang pernah mengaku kepada anggota ekstrakurikulernya jika ia tertarik pada Jisoo.

Gadis berambut pendek itupun memejamkan mata. Berharap semua pikirannya tentang Jiwon hilang sejenak sehingga ia bisa terlelap. Ia terus merubah posisi tidurnya, yang tetap saja terasa tidak nyaman. Putus asa dengan usahanya untuk tidur, Jeongyeon beralih mengambil handphone ber- _case_ biru miliknya. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka _Line Webtoon_ , yaitu aplikasi untuk membaca cerita komik yang menjadi favorit masyarakat Korea bahkan mancanegara.

 _Tingtung._ Backsound andalan _Line_ terdengar bersamaan dengan masuknya pesan dari seseorang.

" _Still awake eh?_ ". Jeongyeon menghela nafas.

" _Looks like there's a spy here."_ balas Jeongyeon.

" _Kekeke, just kidding -_-_ Aku tahu kamu tidak bisa tidur, karena Jiwon.". Jeongyeon mendecak kesal. Seandainya mereka sedang berbicara tatap muka, mungkin Jeongyeon sudah menjambak-jambak rambut orang ini. "Sialan. Padahal niatku buka handphone, biar lupa soal Jiwon _sunbae_ (kakak kelas/senior). Malah diingetin lagi."

" _Can we just talking about something else?_ Kalau alasanmu mengirimku pesan adalah Jiwon, lebih baik tidurlah Chan." Jeongyeon megetik pesan balasannya dengan malas.

"Kekekeke _okay I get it._ Cepat tidur Yeon-ah. Ini sudah malam, jangan sampai matamu berkantung apalgi bengkak besok. Aku benci melihatnya."

" _Thanks,_ Chanwoo-ya. Bengkak? Kau kira aku akan menangisi Jiwon sunbae? Hahaha, _big NO._ " Jeongyeon sedikit lega karena sahabatnya bebuyutannya itu—Jung Chanwoo tidak jadi membahas tentang Jiwon. Karena jika iya, Chanwoo dipastikan akan melihat mata Jeongyeon bengkak keesokan harinya.

"Sama-sama Yeon. Biar aku tebak, kau lagi baca _webtoon_ kan?" tanya Chanwoo.

Jeongyeon menyeringai, " _Chiller, as always._ ". _Chiller_ adalah kumpulan cerita komik bertemakan _horror-thriller_ yang baru-baru ini diminati oleh Jeongyeon. Ia malah tidak tertarik jika membaca cerita remaja yang umumnya bertemakan _romance_ atau cinta _._ Kenapa? Karena cinta di kehidupan nyata tak seindah yang ada di _webtoon, dude._

"Dasar, seleramu aneh ya. Jangan-jangan kamu punya jiwa psikopat…"

"Jika aku menjawab iya, apakah kau akan tidak mengakuiku sebagai sahabatmu lagi?"

Chanwoo membaca pesan Jeongyeon namun ia tidak langsung menjawabnya. Hampir 1 menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya,

"Tidak hanya aku, mungkin Jiwon _sunbae_ tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai adik kelasnya juga." Jeongyeon terkekeh. Ia yakin Chanwoo ragu membalas pesan Jeongyeon karena meskipun ia adalah laki-laki, ia benci dengan hal-hal berbau mistis dan sadis. Dalam arti lain, Chanwoo itu penakut.

"-_- Kalau aku adalah psikopat, mungkin hari ini juga akan muncul berita Jiwon dan Jisoo ditemukan tewas terbunuh….. Hahahahahaha!" Jeongyeon pun tertawa membayangkan ekspresi Chanwoo yang mungkin kini sedang membelalakkan matanya. Ia merasa pikirannya kembali jernih, jadi lebih mudah baginya untuk tidur.

" _I HATE YOU YOO JEONGYEON!"_ balas Chanwoo.

* * *

Jeongyeon's house.

06.00 a.m

Semburat cahaya matahari yang berlomba-lomba menembus jendela, membuat Jeongyeon mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia pun mengumpulkan kesadaran agar segera bangun. Namun apa daya, 30 menit berlalu dan Jeongyeon masih dalam posisi yang sama, berbaring dengan memeluk gulingnya. Entah mengapa gravitasi tempat tidurnya sangat kuat pagi ini.

"Jeongyeon eonni? Kau sudah bangun?" seseorang dari luar menggedor pelan pintu kamar Jeongyeon, membuatnya sedikit tersentak. _'Jeongyeon?'_ batinnya.

Segera ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju pintu kamar. Dengan menahan gagang pintu, Jeongyeon berusaha menjawab dengan tenang. "Ee… Aku sudah bangun. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera keluar." ujar Jeongyeon lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung.

Sedangkan yang diluar kamar Jeongyeon, yang tak lain adalah adiknya juga tak kalah bingung. _'Apakah eonni sudah baikan ya?'_ batinnya. "Eonni benar tidak apa-apa kan? Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Eh tidak-tidak! Jangan masuk, ee… Eonni sedang… aduh, ganti baju hehehe. Eonni , tidak apa-apa kok. Kau mandi saja sana hehe.". Jawaban Jeongyeon membuat adiknya semakin heran. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berlalu dari kamar Jeongyeon tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

Sedangkan yang di dalam kamar kini sedang bersandar di pintu kamarnya, menjaga agar pintu tidak terbuka _._ Ini masih pagi hari, namun detak jantungnya sudah dibuat tak karuan. Jeongyeon? Siapa dia?

' _Jelas-jelas namaku Ryu. Apa yang_ _sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa…kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat kejadian kemarin?"_

 _ **TBC.**_

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama hilang dari peradaban, bisa buat FF lagi yang alurnya terinspirasi dari drama Hyde, Jekyll, Me :D Yang pernah nonton pasti sudah bisa menebak ceritanya bakalan gimana, tapi yang belum nonton mending ikutin terus ceritanya ya!

Comments and reviews needed :D Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Dining room

07.15 a.m

"Jeongyeon-ah? Sini duduk dan makan sarapanmu." seru seseorang sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi makan yang ada di sebelahnya. Ryu pun mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum, walaupun ia masih tampak bingung. Ada 3 orang di meja makan yang Ryu yakin bahwa mereka adalah ibu, ayah, dan adik seseorang bernama Jeongyeon tadi.

Ryu memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah wanita paruh baya yang ia duga adalah ibunya Jeongyeon. Wanita itupun sedikit terkejut. "Akhirnya kau mau duduk disebelahku, Jeongyeon-ah. Apakah kau sudah baikan? Kau membuat kami semua khawatir kemarin." tanya wanita itu yang membuat Ryu ragu. _'Sial. Aku harus menjawab apa, memangnya kemarin aku kenapa?'_ batin Ryu.

"Yang kemarin tidak usah dipikirkan lagi ya, sekarang aku baik-baik saja Bu…"

"Bu? Kau baru saja memanggilku Ibu?"

Ryu mengangguk mantap, membuat wanita itu tersenyum bahagia. Namun beda dengan ekspresi yang terukir pada wajah kedua orang lainnya, termasuk adik Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung. Keningnya mengkerut, heran dengan tingkah kakaknya barusan. Namun ia mencoba tak peduli dan kembali menyantap sarapannya.

Ryu tengah mengikat sepatu sebelum akhirnya Chaeyoung tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan membuatnya terperanjat ke belakang. "YA! Mengagetkanku saja." Keluh Ryu. Chaeyoung menyentuh dahi dan leher Ryu bergantian dengan telapak tangannya. "Tidak panas…" gumam Chaeyoung. Ryu mendengus. "Ya iyalah, memangnya aku sedang demam?" cibir Ryu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak demam?" tanya Chaeyoung. "Kemarin jelas-jelas kau pulang kehujanan dan langsung masuk kamar tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun! Dan kini kau memanggil Woojung ajhumma dengan sebutan IBU? Kita semua tahu kau paling benci memanggilnya ibu!" tambahnya yang langsung membuat Ryu terkejut. _'Woojung ajhumma? Jadi wanita itu bukan ibu Jeongyeon? Lalu, siapa wanita tadi? Kenapa Jeongyeon membencinya?'_

"Ya, memang apa salahnya aku memanggilnya Ibu? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?" jawab Ryu dengan hati-hati. Chaeyoung menghela nafas.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa kau sangat menentang pernikahan appa dengan Woojung ajhumma?"

Ryu menarik kesimpulan bahwa wanita tadi sebenarnya adalah ibu tiri Jeongyeon. Perlahan ia mulai memahami situasi keluarga Jeongyeon, namun masih banyak seluk beluk tentang diri Jeongyeon yang masih membebaninya . Mengapa ia harus berpura-pura menjadi Jeongyeon?

Dan seperti apa diri Jeongyeon?

Taeyang High School

07.30 a.m

Ryu tampaknya harus berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang mewajibkan penggunaan bet nama pada seragam sekolah, jika tidak maka 'Yoo Jeongyeon' bisa saja dianggap amnesia karena lupa dengan semua nama teman dan gurunya. Ryu memasuki kelas dengan tersenyum lebar untuk menutupi keraguannya. Paling tidak, ia berhasil berpura-pura sebagai Yoo Jeongyeon dalam satu hari ini.

Hal yang pertama kali dilakukan Ryu adalah mencari sosok Jung Chanwoo. Kebetulan handphone Jeongyeon tidak diberi kata sandi sehingga Ryu tahu bahwa Chanwoo adalah orang yang sering berkomunikasi dengan Jeongyeon di media sosial. "Jeongyeon-ah!" seru seseorang, Ryu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dilihatnya kini kerumunan siswi yang tengah memandang Ryu sinis, "Kemarilah!". Merasa biasa saja dengan pandangan mereka, Ryu menghampiri mereka yang tanpa ia ketahui adalah Lee Nayeon, pemimpin dari golongan siswi kalangan atas Taeyang High School. Merasa memiliki orang tua yang terpandang, mereka suka merendahkan orang lain, termasuk Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon sendiri langsung membenci Lee Nayeon sejak pertama kali bertemu.

 _ **Flashback**_

 __ _Taeyang High School_

 _July, 2_ _nd_ _2010_

 __ _Bel istirahat berbunyi, para murid berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Namun tidak dengan Jeongyeon, ia masih tertidur pulas di kelas. Chanwoo yang sudah sangat lapar, mencoba membangunkan sahabatnya itu._

 _"Jeongyeon-ah! Wake up!" Chanwoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Jeongyeon namun Jeongyeon tidak tergubris sama sekali."Ya! Kau tidak lapar? Ayo cepat bangun sebelum kehabisan tempat duduk di kantin!" Chanwoo berteriak persis di telinga Jeongyeon namun gadis itu tetap tak bergeming._

 _"Dasar tukang tidur! Pantas saja tidak kedengaran, bodoh." Chanwoo menyadari bahwa Jeongyeon tengah menggunakan headset. Muncul ide jahil dalam pikiran Chanwoo. Ia pun mengambil handphone Jeongyeon dan memutar lagu berirama 'rock'. Setelah itu, Chanwoo menaikkan volume hingga batas maksimal._

 _Mata Jeongyeon yang awalnya setengah terbuka, tiba-tiba melotot. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"_

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHA JACKPOT!" Chanwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jeongyeon yang terkejut dan membuang headsetnya ke segala arah. Namun tak berselang lama, Jeongyeon langsung menjitak kepala Chanwoo dan mencubit kasar pipi chubbynya._

 _"Argghh ampun…" rintih Chanwoo yang merasa pipinya akan sobek karena cubitan Jeongyeon._

 _"Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi…aku pastikan kau tidak akan punya pipi lagi. Mengerti?"_

 _Chanwoo mengangguk pasrah, "Okay… Tolong berhentilah mencubitku…". Jeongyeon pun melepas cubitannya dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Chanwoo. "Loh, mau kemana?" Chanwoo pun mengikuti Jeongyeon yang hendak ke kantin._

…

 _"Yoo Jeongyeon! Duduk disini!" seru Chanwoo memanggil Jeongyeon yang sedang antri untuk mengambil makan siang. Jeongyeon mengangguk, ia segera mengambil semangkuk kare ayam—yang menjadi menu utama hari ini._

 _Namun ketika ia berbalik badan,_

 _BRUK. PRAK._

 _Kini seluruh penghuni kantin menatap Jeongyeon._

 _Ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis sehingga ponsel gadis itu jatuh dan menghantam lantai lumayan keras. Jeongyeon makin terkejut ketika melihat layar ponsel tersebut pecah, dan ia tahu harga ponsel itu sangatlah mahal._

" _Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kau tadi berdiri di belakangku. Sungguh, aku minta maaf…" ujar Jeongyeon lalu membungkuk. "Jika kau keberatan, aku akan….."_

 _"Tidak tenang saja, aku tidak akan memintamu mengganti ponsel ini." gadis itu menatap Jeongyeon sinis. "Aku tahu kau tidak mampu."_

 _'Shit.' batin Jeongyeon. Ia paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang menghina status sosialnya._

 _"Aku tahu, kau Yoo Jeongyeon kan? Yang Ayahnya adalah perebut istri orang!"_

 _PLAK! Jeongyeon dengan reflek menampar pipi gadis di depannya itu. Melihat sahabatnya yang mulai emosi, Chanwoo menghampiri Jeongyeon dan menarik tangannya. "Tidak usah dihiraukan! Ayo pergi."_

 _"Lepaskan Jung Chanwoo!" Jeongyeon menghepaskan genggaman tangan Chanwoo dengan kasar. "Apa maksudmu? Perebut istri orang? Kita bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain dan memangnya kau tahu apa tentang ayahku, HAH?"_

 _Gadis itu tidak takut sama sekali. Ia pun mengelus pipi kanannya yang memerah akibat tamparan Jeongyeon. "Jeongyeon-ah," gadis itu menepuk pundak Jeongyeon. "Kau tahu Na Woojung? Dia ibu tirimu bukan? Dia menikah dengan ayahmu sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu, benar kan?"._

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

 _"Na Woojung…..adalah ibu kandungku. Perkenalkan, aku Lee Nayeon. Saudara tirimu."_

 _ **Flashback End.**_

 _ **TBC.**_

Akhirnya selesai part 2. Maafkan kalau masalahnya jadi berbelit-belit-_- Idenya nyandet, soalnya lagi banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini T-T

See you at the next part! Comment and reviews needed ;)


End file.
